Harry Potter e a Poção do Poder
by Fernanda Mac-Ginity
Summary: No seu último ano em Hogwarts Harry tem muitas preocupações na cabeça. Vive aventuras com seus amigos e descobre o amor em uma pessoa que sempre esteve ali com ele.
1. Relacionamentos

Harry Potter e a Poção do Poder  
Capítulo 1: Relacionamentos  
  
Harry já estava com 17 anos e cursava o seu último ano em Hogwarts. A escola tinha sofrido algumas mudanças. Com a volta de Voldemort o colégio estava com uma segurança reforçada. Bruxos de ministérios de vários países estavam lá para garantir a segurança dos alunos. Dumbledore tinha contratado uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seu nome era Sharon McGinty, uma irlandesa de pais escoceses. Sharon era a professora mais jovem da história de Hogwarts, tinha apenas 20 anos. Fizera seu curso de magia em Durmstrang, pois seus pais diziam que assim ela poderia usar seus talentos. Desde pequena mostrava que tinha facilidade em bloquear e fazer as artes das trevas. Sua aparência era muito parecida com a dos trouxas. Tinha piercings e tatuagens e quase sempre usava rastafari nos longos cabelos castanhos. Tinha a pele clara e os olhos cor de mel, também era alta e bem magra. Muitos alunos a achavam tão linda que não conseguiam prestar atenção na aula. Em pouco tempo tornou-se a professora mais popular do colégio. Foi convidada pessoalmente por Dumbledore para ensinar na escola. Ela foi mais levou junto um amigo dos tempos dos jogos de quadribol na escola, Vítor Krum. O principal motivo de Krum ter ido para Hogwarts era Hermione. Os dois estavam namorando desde o verão quando ela foi visitá-lo na Bulgária. Rony não conseguia entender como Krum namorava Hermione, achava isso à coisa mais estranha que poderia acontecer. Harry não achava tão estranho o namoro dos dois, afinal eles se falavam desde o quarto ano, mas também não aprovava o relacionamento. Rony não estava namorando, mas também não estava sozinho. Durante o verão Luna Lovegood foi passar algumas semanas com Gina na Toca. Rony e Luna tornaram-se mais que amigos durante o verão, mas não era nada oficial ainda. Gina tinha começado a sair com Neville. Harry ficou impressionado quando descobriu que todos estavam namorando e ele continuava sozinho. Desde o breve caso que tivera com Cho no quinto ano não teve mais nenhum relacionamento sério. Ele não gostava de Cho do jeito que gostava antigamente. Via ela apenas como qualquer outra mulher. Apesar de já ter terminado a escola Cho ia a Hogwarts com freqüência. Ela sempre ai falar com Harry. Sempre dizia que gostava dele. Ele estava pensando em namorar ela só para não ser o único a ficar sozinho. Harry até pensava em namorar, mas com a volta de Voldemort ele não conseguia pensar em muita coisa além disso. Além disso, pensava que ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento e deixaria alguém sofrendo por isso. A única coisa que animava Harry era o campeonato de quadribol. Apesar de o time da Grifinória não estar tão bom quanto o de antigamente ele ainda adorava jogar. Nunca se esqueceria do time do terceiro ano, provavelmente o melhor time escolar de quadribol que já existira. Ele como apanhador, os gêmeos Weasley como batedores, Wood como goleiro e Bell, Spinett e Johnson como atacantes. No time atual Rony era o goleiro e Gina era uma das atacantes, o resto do time ainda era meio inexperiente. Quando estava voando Harry estava voando esquecia de todos os problemas e se sentia feliz, sentimento raro em sua vida esse ano. Hermione e Rony quando não estavam estudando para os N.I.E.M.'s ou namorando percebiam a tristeza de Harry.  
- Harry, o que você tem? Fica sempre calado e isolado. Estou preocupada  
com você- disse Hermione durante a aula de DCAT.  
- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo- disse ele sorrindo para  
a amiga.  
- Ainda não me convenceu- disse ela olhando preocupada para o amigo.  
- Desculpe interromper a conversa dos dois- disse Sharon olhando para os  
dois com um olhar brincalhão- mas eu acho que temos que aprender algumas  
coisas importantes hoje.  
- Desculpa- disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sem problemas. Mas espero que isso não se repita. Srta. Granger,  
preciso falar com você depois da aula- disse Sharon perdendo o ar  
brincalhão quando falou com Hermione. Harry sentiu-se aliviado com a interrupção pois não queria fazer Hermione se preocupar com ele mas ficou intrigado querendo saber o que a professora queria com ela. No fim da aula Harry e Rony se despediram de Hermione com um olhar de "nos falamos no jantar" e foram para o salão principal. 


	2. Amizade

Capítulo 2: Amizade  
  
- O que ela queria?- perguntou Rony quando Hermione se juntou a eles na  
mesa para jantar.  
- Nada importante- respondeu ela se servindo.  
- Se não fosse nada importante ela não teria para falar com ela sozinha-  
disse Rony Irritado.  
- Rony, o assunto diz respeito a mim e não a você!- respondeu ela com  
raiva.  
- Olá, Vítor- disse Harry tentando parar a briga e cumprimentando o rapaz  
que se sentava ao lado e Hermione.  
- Não era nada demais. O assunto já foi encerrado- disse Hermione olhando  
para Rony e depois se virando para Krum- Como foi seu dia?  
- Foi um pouco agitado. Cada vez mais trabalho na Ordem- respondeu ele  
abraçando Hermione carinhosamente.  
- Aqui não, Vítor. Tenho vergonha- disse ela corando. Hermione e Krum terminaram o jantar e saíram para um passeio. Harry e Rony iam para a sala comunal quando encontraram Luna. Rony também foi para um passeio com Luna e Harry seguiu sozinho para a torre. Chegando na sala ele foi estudar pois ele via os N.I.E.M.'s chegando e ele precisava ir bem para ser um auror. Às 21h Rony e Hermione chegaram na sala e viram Harry sentado em um canto sozinho lendo um livro e fazendo anotações. Os dois se juntaram a ele e também foram estudar. Rony foi fazer um trabalho de poções e Hermione foi ajudar Harry com as anotações. Quando deu 23h Rony terminou o trabalho e foi dormir. Harry e Hermione continuaram lá. Harry tentava prestar atenção mas acabava pensando em Voldemort, não conseguia esquecer que ele estava por ai tentando mata-lo. Também estava preocupado com o pessoal da Ordem, com Rony e Hermione, tinha medo de alguém machuca-los só para o atingir.  
- Harry? HARRY!- gritou Hermione.  
- Que foi?- respondeu ele assuntado.  
- Estou te chamando há cinco minutos e você não me responde- disse ela o  
encarando- O que você tem? Quando Harry reparou a sala estava vazia, só ele e Hermione estavam lá. Ele não tinha visto quando a sala tinha ficado vazia.  
- Que horas são?- perguntou Harry.  
- Uma e meia.- respondeu Hermione- Você não está bem. Quer falar comigo? Harry tirou os óculos e botou as mãos nos olhos. Estava respirando fundo. Estava chorando mas não queria que Hermione percebesse. Já era tarde porque ele começou a soluçar e a fungar. Hermione percebeu e o abraçou.  
- Estou com medo, Hermione. Muito medo.- respondeu ele retribuindo o  
abraço.  
- Medo de que, Harry?  
- Voldemort.  
- Ah, Harry, não fica assim. Nada vai te acontecer. Tem muita gente te  
protegendo aqui no colégio e fora dele.  
- Não estou preocupado comigo. Estou preocupado com o pessoal da Ordem,  
com os Weasley, Rony e Gina principalmente,- nesse momento ele parou e  
olhou para Hermione- também me preocupo muito com você. Talvez mais do  
que com os outros.  
- Por que, Harry? Não se preocupe comigo. Fico muito feliz que você se  
preocupe comigo mas acho que a sua situação é mais delicada que a minha-  
disse ela começando a chorar também.  
- Voldemort vai derrubar primeiro quem eu gosto. E por você ter nascido  
trouxa vai ser uma das primeiras na lista. E como eu ficaria sem você  
para me dar conselhos?- disse ele apertando a mão da amiga.  
- Seu bobo! Como se você precisasse de mim! Ai, sabe de uma coisa? É  
muito bom ter você como amigo, Harry. Os dois ficaram mais algum tempo chorando um no ombro do outro e foram dormir. Depois daquela noite a amizade dos dois tinha evoluído para um nível de confiança bem mais elevado. 


End file.
